


Don't Let Strangers In Your Car

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjob training (kinda?), Car Sex, Eventual use of buttplugs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Me pretending to know how cars work in cold weather (I do not), Mentions of pain (Baekhyun likes it kinda during sex), Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex in exchange of a service (it is consensual do not worry), Slight Overstimulation, Slight Spanking, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: When Baekhyun's car breaks down in the middle of a snow storm and a kind stranger comes to his rescue, Baekhyun wants to repay him for his good action. He has no money to offer, but he has his body.





	Don't Let Strangers In Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the first snow storm here in Canada, I wrote this (I really love snow and I have no idea how people here hate it). Because why not mix smut with snow storm?

> The vehicle roars to life once, twice, thrice before it dies down along with Baekhyun’s patience.

 

Looking around, he finds himself in possibly the worst of situations; the snow isn’t stopping anytime soon, the road is barely visible, and his car just _died_. From what, that he doesn’t know. All the young man knows is that his phone is getting no service, that the cold will start biting soon if he doesn’t find out how to repair the car and that he’s late for his flight. His parents will serve his head on a plate if he misses to present himself for Christmas because it’s been long since they’ve last seen his face.

 

Baekhyun blames his student status and the fact that he has work in most occasions than not, preventing him from coming back home on special holidays. Christmas can’t be one of them, that he knows, and yet the universe looks like it isn’t really caring about his situation.

 

Taking deep breaths, Baekhyun tries to think of what can be done. Repairing the car by himself is out of the way not only because he knows nothing when it comes to cars, but because he doesn’t even _know_ where the problem is. Back at the dorm, Baekhyun always asked Kyungsoo help when his car had issues and never once did he listen to his friend’s suggestions to “learn a bit, what about when you get stuck in the middle of nowhere?” and now is exactly the moment he comes to regret it.

 

Hypothetically, Baekhyun could come out of his car and pray one of the passing cars notices him standing in the middle of nowhere and decide to help but the probability is very low considering the fact that they’re still on a highway and he’s merely standing on the far right side, at the complete right of the last lane made for cars to drive on.

 

When he deems it impossible for anyone to notice him in this fog, Baekhyun starts checking on the car from the outside. Nothing really catches his attention as he rounds the vehicle, scrutinising as if he actually _knew_ what he was looking for. None of the things he was taught in his driving classes help.

 

Just as Baekhyun is about to give a kick in one of the wheels- he’s seen it in a movie and it _did_ work- the sound of a car screeching behind him surprises him. Great. Now there’s not only him but another person whose car gave up. Baekhyun doesn’t have time to approach said car that a man emerges from it, walking towards him.

 

“Are you okay?” The stranger asks, a pleasant deep voice.

 

Baekhyun looks around him because is this beautiful tall stranger talking to _him_? Someone actually came to his rescue?

 

There’s no one else around and Baekhyun already looks like a fool, so not to embarrass himself further, he nods. “I- Yes. But my car broke down.”

 

The man is taller than Baekhyun by at least a good head, the smaller notices as the man approaches the car. His ears are big, red and he’s not wearing gloves.

 

“Do you know what the issue is?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’ve been trying to figure it out for a good hour but I’m not really great with cars.”

 

The stranger looks him up and down and had Baekhyun not been _freezing_ in his coat and hat and gloves looking every bit like an ugly duckling wrapped in a big blanket, he would’ve thought he was being checked out. He has a body to die for, that he knows, and he’s nowhere near conceited- quite a lot of people appreciate his form and beg for a one night adventure with him just to put their hands on his ass or hips, grip his thighs and fuck his ass. He likes the attention, selects only a few people for fun, but he’s lonely sometimes too and misses the warmth a boyfriend would bring him.

 

“Go wait in my car, I’ll check what’s wrong with yours.”

 

“It’s fine-“

 

“You’ve been without heating for near an hour. How about you avoid pneumonia and warm yourself over there?”

 

Baekhyun would have liked to argue and insist on the fact that only once you’ve caught a cold or a flu can it turn into a pneumonia, and that he’s not affected by any but truth is, he’s fucking freezing and he doesn’t really feel like getting a frostbite.

 

The Mercedes-Benz said man whose name Baekhyun still doesn’t know possesses is to die for; the grey color, the elevation, the structure and the interior scream wealth. The first thing he does is turn on the heat to the maximum and settle in the passenger side, finally letting his limbs relax. He might miss his flight and the reunion with his parents but at the very least he won’t _die_.

 

The car’s owner takes time to come back, the weather is terrible to the point Baekhyun can only see snow on the windshield. If in five minutes he’s not back, Baekhyun reasons to go out and check on him. Besides looking around and warming himself, there’s not much to do; his phone still gets no service and the food he packed for the trip to the airport is still in his own car.

 

There’s the radio, and that could very well notify him of the weather conditions so he turns it on and lays his head back on the head rest.

 

“- as well as flights who will be cancelled for today in reason of the storm. We demand your comprehension and understand that this may inconvenience you in this holiday season, but safety must come first. Flights concerning tomorrow are still in discussion as we-“

 

Really, could it be any worse? Is there any way this day could anyhow ruin Baekhyun’s mood any more than it already did?

 

His rescuer comes back just in time, opens the car door and shakes his head to rid himself of the snow that started accumulating on his head. “It’s either the battery or the alternator. Could even be the oil thickening and not flowing as well as it usually would to reach all parts of the engine, which makes it not start.”

 

Baekhyun understands none of it. “Can it be fixed like, right now?”

 

“No. We’ll have to take it to car repair. I don’t have what’s necessary to do it now.”

 

If the smaller notices how the stranger said “we”, he doesn’t comment on it. “You mean you’ll take me- with you?”

 

The stranger smiles and it’s the most comforting thing Baekhyun has seen, he’s tall and built, his voice is deep and he looks intimidating but his smiles look soft and childish. “Obviously I won’t let you die here in the cold.”

 

Before Baekhyun can speak again, he is interrupted. “My name is Chanyeol by the way, it’s nice to meet you…”

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

And with that, Chanyeol is out of the car to fetch what Baekhyun believes is his belongings. He’ll quickly figure out there are luggages to take and maybe ask Baekhyun to take them himself but he doesn’t. No, Chanyeol empties Baekhyun’s car into his, cleans the windshield and back of the car from the snow including the windows and takes his seat back, another huge smile on his face.

 

“All flights are cancelled today.” He announces, putting his seatbelt on. “You need a place to stay, right?”

 

Is he supposed to say yes and let Chanyeol take him to wherever he’s planning to? Can he even trust him when they just fifteen minutes ago? It’s asking too much from a kind soul.

 

“I do.” Baekhyun sighs. “But you’ve already done so much- you don’t even know me and you’ve helped out. I don’t have anything to repay you back.”

 

And it’s the truth, the little money he has left was supposed to be used in the airport for food, but now that there’s no airport nor flight, he could repay Chanyeol that way but the amount is so little it’d be embarrassing when the man looks rich enough to buy the car they are sitting in.

 

“I don’t want you to repay me.” He sounds sad, like Baekhyun misunderstood the entire situation. “I’m staying at a hotel myself because my flight was cancelled as well. I was just going to see a friend who lives nearby and I found you here- I couldn’t just let someone freeze to death. And now you have nowhere to go and you could even get sick… am I supposed to let you leave like this?”

 

Okay so maybe Chanyeol isn’t a serial killer or a potential psychopath and it should be a great news for the student, it really should, but now he feels terrible. He isn’t used to take anything without giving back, isn’t used to even do that with his own friends. When someone shows him gratitude, he wants to show back that he appreciated it, that it means something to him and that it’s not just something he takes with a smile and a polite ‘thank you’. Maybe it’s the way he was raised, always accustomed to give back when he is given something.

 

“I want to pay you back, even if you don’t want to.” His voice shakes and he _knows_ , he knows what is about to come out of his mouth is a terrible stupid idea just like he knows his name is Baekhyun, and yet…

 

 “I don’t have money-“ He places one finger on Chanyeol’s mouth before the man’s lips begin to move. “But I have my body. So use me.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to expect; disgust? Fear? Arousal? Is the man even attracted by men?

 

“No.” Chanyeol says calmly. “I don’t- No. Just no. I don’t want to have you like this-“

 

“But you do want me, I saw you checking me out.” If Chanyeol wasn’t then Baekhyun just made a big fool of himself.

 

“This isn’t right.” He sighs, pausing when the hand in his hair reaches the back of his head. “Yes I was looking you up because fuck, you’re beautiful but no, I won’t force my hands on anyone. I helped you because I wanted to help, not because I was expecting you to drop on your knees for me.”

 

Baekhyun takes a moment to think; would he regret getting fucked by this beautiful stranger? Even if it’s just to repay the man’s kindness? Absolutely not.

 

“You’re not forcing anyone.” He reasons, slowly taking off his coat and hat. “I suggested it. It’s my body and I’m allowed to do whatever I want with it, correct?” His gloves fall to the floor.

 

Chanyeol gulps, nodding.

 

“And I’m going to let you use it because that’s my decision.” The taller still looks unsure, and Baekhyun confirms under that tall body hides a soft man, a gentleman and a kind soul. “I’m not under any influence and I _am_ giving you consent. If I refuse, no consequence will ensue. Therefore, it isn’t coercive.”

 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol hisses, mentally debating with himself before giving in, placing a hand on the smaller’s cheek. “Stop me if you want- need to. Please, don’t make me go on with something you’re uncomfortable with.”

 

The moment Baekhyun nods Chanyeol grips his thigh. “Get on my lap.” And he does so only after letting him time to take off his coat.

 

He’s helped and seated over the man, big hands gripping his full ass through jeans a little too tight. The pair makes him look like a whore and maybe that’s why he wears them so much.

 

“Are you legal?” The motion on his ass stops, like Chanyeol just remembered to ask important questions. “Fuck are you-“

 

“I’m twenty-two.” He laughs, head buried in the other’s neck; he smells expensive with a touch of something Baekhyun can’t pinpoint… his natural scent maybe. Baekhyun’s head spins.

 

The coldness bites at the soft ass cheeks but Baekhyun swallows down the scream; he wants to please and get pleased _if_ Chanyeol ever feels like involving him in the entire process but if he doesn’t, Baekhyun reasons he wouldn’t take it to heart. He said to use his body as Chanyeol pleases, not to care for his own pleasure so the smaller grinds his hips down to offer his hard penis some relief. He really hopes it’ll get _out_ anytime soon.

 

“I’m thirty, is that okay?”

 

“I like older men.” He breathes Chanyeol’s scent again and drops his head closer to his pulse point. The man is truly intoxicating. “Take me how you want.” And God does he hope Chanyeol takes him _in_ the ass.

 

Chanyeol’s hands warm up thanks to the heating system and they move to his back until they reach his waist and _squeeze_ , taking in the fullness that hides under all the layers. “Have you ever had sex before?”

 

It’s now Baekhyun’s heart to squeeze and hurt. He just offered himself like a cheap whore, asking a stanger to use his body as he pleases because Baekhyun is broke and he doesn’t want to die in the cold _even_ when said man said no, when he didn’t ask anything back. It’s embarrassing to have nothing to offer but his body and yet, Chanyeol treats him like he’s precious and important.

 

“I’m not a virgin.” He breathes. “What do you want-“ He stops and remembers Chanyeol mentioning Baekhyun on his knees just moments ago. “Let me give you head.”

 

Chanyeol locks the car and moves his driver seat to the back when Baekhyun drops on his knees in front of him, willing. The seated man avoids him the trouble of fumbling with his pants’ buttons and opens it himself, yanking down his underwear as well to let his length out, fully hard and long. Baekhyun swallows; he’s never given head to someone with such a huge penis.

 

When he’s ready and seated, Chanyeol brings a hand to Baekhyun’s head and tugs him away from the wheel, “Don’t want you hitting your head,” he explains with the other hand stroking himself. Baekhyun places his hands on the man’s knees and opens his mouth, expecting.

 

“I’m clean.” He still keeps his penis away from Baekhyun’s mouth. “I’m clean but if you want me to put on a condom, I will.”

 

“I like cum in my mouth.” He offers, whining when he’s just centimeters away from the object of his desires. “Please.”

 

Chanyeol answers by letting the head smear his precum over Baekhyun’s lips, coating the soft skin without pushing in just yet, letting the younger taste and feel until another hand comes to grip at Baekhyun’s hair, grounding him in place.

 

“Open up wide.”

 

He does, and the older pushes it in slowly, stopping when Baekhyun grips his knee harder. He’s not only blessed with girth but with the length too, he finds out the more his mouth gets stuffed. Baekhyun finds it too hard to breathe when his eyes start watering and he squeezes painfully at Chanyeol’s thigh. The man is _huge_ and Baekhyun is nowhere near experienced enough to take half of him, let to wonder his entire length. He feels stupid for acting so confident.

 

Chanyeol picks up quickly on the mood after pushing himself out from the awaiting mouth and drops both hands to Baekhyun’s head, petting. “It’s okay.” He says like his penis isn’t hard and he’s not in pain, and the expression on his face gives away fondness Baekhyun has never known of.

 

“I’ve had sex before.” His voice barely comes out, throat already sore. “I’m not used to sucking men with dicks that… big. But I want to, please I want to.”

 

Chanyeol looks at him with questions in his eyes.

 

“Teach me. Teach me until I know I can swallow you entirely.”

 

Thing is, Baekhyun knows he looks like a pathetic whore in front of what could be the richest man he’s ever seen, but also the first person to treat him with this much kindness when it comes to sexual intimacy. Sex usually is quick and with one purpose in mind; to get his high. But now, now that he’s on his knees choking and denying his own pleasure, he wants to _please_. Long forgotten is the fact that he’s repaying someone’s kindness or the fact that Chanyeol is just a stranger, now he wants to get used and please the man, to get his ass stuffed so hard he’d find it hard to move for days.

 

A little voice in his head tells him it’s because Chanyeol is the first person to engage with him in this way, to care for his safety and his well-being and maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , Baekhyun got attached to the warmth this man exudes.

 

“I’ll push it in a tiny bit and you start sucking when it’s not too heavy on your throat. Take your time to adjust. When you’ll have been sucking for a few seconds, I’ll push it out and back again but further this time.” His hands never stop petting Baekhyun. “I’ll repeat the process until it’s all the way down your throat and let it sit there until you stop gagging.” When a hand moves down to brush against Baekhyun’s neck, Chanyeol lets his fingers rest. “If you need out, squeeze my thigh.”

 

At Baekhyun’s nod, Chanyeol pushes the head in. It’s easy like that, he can suck and lick and press his tongue easily because the rest of his mouth is free. So he closes his lips and sucks, tasting the man through his precum. He hums, it doesn’t taste half as bad as the men he’s used to having in his mouth.

The initial push out and in starts becoming difficult on Baekhyun’s mouth, but he stays still. His lips stretch and the man’s penis is close from hitting the back of his throat, that he feels it, and just at this level, his eyes start watering. Taking deep breaths, he wills himself to relax.

 

Chanyeol’s hands move to his jaw, holding him up until he can look in his eyes. His thumbs press in Baekhyun’s jaw soothingly. “You’re too tense here. Relax your jaw or it’ll start hurting.”

 

The smaller melts, learning to unclench his jaw under Chanyeol’s ministrations and indeed, it hurts much less when his mouth goes slack, allowing the penetration to happen smoothly. They repeat the process until half the length is in the younger’s mouth and no matter how much time he tries to relax, to unclench and to swallow deeper, his gag reflex surfaces.

 

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol he wants to try a few times, but every single time Chanyeol forces it a little too far in his mouth, his eyes release tears.

 

“Let’s stop here.” He doesn’t sound upset nor disappointed, worry writes itself over his face as he wipes the tears away from Baekhyun’s face. “I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t enjoy seeing my partner in pain if I plan on having sex.”

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sor-“

 

“Do you even know how fucking pretty you look like that? Willing to choke because you’re eager to please?” Looking into the smaller’s eyes, he continues. “I just trained you to take dick like the pretty slut you are, what are you sorry about?.”

 

Chanyeol pauses for a moment, and looks at him. Baekhyun wonders what exactly is going on until he picks on the mood; Chanyeol just slut shamed him and he’s waiting for his reaction, to see if it’s okay to use such derogatory terms to address him. To see if Baekhyun _likes_ it, if consent is given to continue what he just initiated.

 

Baekhyun nods his head and doesn’t shy away from the hands picking him up to seat him above the man, not even when his face reddens with shame because he likes getting treated like this. Getting called a slut but feeling warm hands on his body, getting shamed but with care and consent. Baekhyun doesn’t just like it, he fucking _loves_ it even more when Chanyeol slaps his ass before angling his face to shove his tongue down the younger’s throat. The man tastes like coffee, expensive great ass coffee at that, the kind that would cost Baekhyun half a day’s work worth money. It tastes great on another man’s tongue, fantastic when said man starts licking at the roof of his mouth, searching for Baekhyun’s tongue in the process.

 

He barely notices Chanyeol working him out of his pants, a finger gently looking for his hole between his crack. “Have you ever had penetrative sex before?”

 

Baekhyun hums, dropping his head to rest against the taller’s shoulder.

 

“How do you feel about that now? Being on the receiving end?”

 

There’s a faint knowing, Baekhyun is aware of what Chanyeol is doing but goes along with it. He did assure the man numerous times that he consented to what they were doing, that he _wanted_ it and that he was offering it but maybe the fact that he offered himself like a cheap object didn’t please Chanyeol. Baekhyun tries not to elaborate theories in his head as to why, his scenarios run far too soft for his heart.

 

“Fuck me.” There’s no use to hide it with more appropriate words like Chanyeol tried, not when he’s sitting half naked on the man and _clearly_ not when just seconds ago said man was looking for his asshole.

 

The condom is rolled on, much to Baekhyun’s displeasure, “Cum stains bad,” Chanyeol reasons and proceeds. The lube bottle stands between two of his fingers while the other hand gets coated with the sticky substance.

 

Chanyeol insists on fingering Baekhyun, ignoring the younger’s “Just push it in, I can take it.”

 

Instead, he stuffs Baekhyun’s ass slowly, pushing in and out rhythmically as he adds more fingers, and the smaller has no idea if he’s missing his prostate on purpose or if he’s just not good with fingering bottoms. It burns at the second finger and Baekhyun clings closer to the body providing him warmth, allowing himself to spread his legs further on each side of the driver’s seat and unclenching his muscles from around the fingers.

 

“You take it so well.” Chanyeol murmurs fondly, pushing his fingers out to return inside Baekhyun with three this time, making the younger whine at the fullness. When his ass is left empty, he believes it’s finally time to get screwed-

 

“Wait! What are you doing?”

 

Chanyeol stops moving. “You didn’t think just three fingers were enough, did you?”

 

No answer is given.

 

“It’s going to hurt if I don’t stretch you with at least five fingers, trust me. I’m speaking from experience.”

 

There’s about four fingers in his ass, he faintly registers a second hand being involved at this state. The burn starts to settle in, and if with four fingers he can’t help but cry, five is not going to sit well with him, neither will Chanyeol’s _penis_ inside him.

 

“Slow down.” He leaves the fact that he’s really in pain out. Chanyeol picks up on it nonetheless, adding more lube to the digits before forcing them inside Baekhyun’s pliant body.

 

“Unclench.” The older instructs. “You’re really tense, sweetheart. Unclench your muscles for me, I’ll make you feel good soon.”

 

Willing his body to listen, Baekhyun goes slack in his hold and opens his ass to the penetration, accepting the digits inside through the pain. At the fifth finger, he ends up crying in earnest at the way it opens him up, the way he feels his stretched hole protest against the intrusion.

“D-Don’t fist me…” His voice is weak, strained by the blowjob training he’s had and the screaming he’s been doing from the fingering. Thing is, Chanyeol told him multiple times they didn’t have to continue, that Baekhyun owed him _nothing_ but at that point, Baekhyun wants it up his ass, wants something to make up for his horrible day and maybe, he wants the man with pretty smiles and big ears, comforting eyes and warm body.

 

Maybe it was never about _just_ paying Chanyeol back, and it’s only then he realises that.

 

“I won’t.” A silence passes in between Baekhyun’s cries. “But you’re stretched enough for penetration now.”

 

The fullness inside his walls leaves, letting the younger now feel exactly just how stretched he had been. He’s gaping, he knows that, and he hopes he’ll be able to take all of Chanyeol inside.

 

Just as Baekhyun is smearing lube over his rim, pushing the substance inside himself, the taller takes off the condom.

 

“Are you clean?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Let’s do it bareback then.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t really understand the change in mood but goes along with it. He prefers bareback, always has, and goes with it when he can. Truth is, he doesn’t do bareback with just anyone and Chanyeol should be just anyone but he’s not, not when Baekhyun accepts to be split in half by his penis, not when it hurts like nothing else before but he pushes it willingly into his body. At least, when Chanyeol leaves him, he’ll remember the cum in his ass and maybe the tenderness. He badly wants to belong to someone, to be _by_ someone’s side, and it’s his unconscious playing, he knows that, but allows himself to think the man pushing his length inside his body is his very own boyfriend.

 

The pain shoots in his back and inside his body right where they’re connected, he feels Chanyeol’s length going in deeper than any of the sex toys he ever bought for when he was alone and wonders exactly where it all fit. It turns out Chanyeol is a very patient man who floods his partners with attention and affection when it’s needed.

 

“You really took it all, didn’t you.” The older murmurs against his hair, one arm looped around his waist while the other reaches for Baekhyun’s stretched asshole to touch the puffy rim where they’re connected. “So stretched for me, my fucking slut. So pretty.”

 

It’s an odd situation, but Baekhyun feels safe even when these words are thrown around and dare he even say, aroused. He feared looking every bit like a cheap pathetic whore offering his body because he was _that_ broke but no, Chanyeol takes pleasure in using him. In calling him _his_ slut. Baekhyun really cannot get attached to a stranger, not that fast at least.

 

“It hurts.”

 

“I know baby, I know.”

 

The only thing they can do as Baekhyun adjusts to the size is wait; they kiss and touch each other’s bodies, Chanyeol leaves quite a couple of hickeys on the younger’s neck and Baekhyun enjoys the derogatory terms he is called by, begging like the _real_ whore he is high on anal penetration.

 

The lube the taller coated his penis with drips all over the place, there’s so much of it, much more than what Baekhyun is used to and only then does he remember it’s going to stain the car.

 

“The car.” He pants, his nails digging in Chanyeol’s shoulders. “It’s going to stain.”

 

“Fuck the car.” Is all he hears before Chanyeol starts slowly rocking into his body, ignoring Baekhyun’s whines to wait. “I know what I’m doing, trust me.”

 

The taller searches for his prostate, angling himself inside until Baekhyun jerks and starts moaning. Pleasure starts mixing with pain and soon enough, as Chanyeol assaults Baekhyun’s sweet spot, the pleasure takes over. The younger faintly remembers just how stretched he is and how the initial burn left him in pain, memories long forgotten as he starts moving his hips to match Chanyeol’s rhythm. It becomes overwhelming when the older places kisses on his cheek, holding his face in place to press his lips fondly over the soft skin.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Baekhyun’s voice doesn’t come out. He really can’t do this- get submerged with feelings for just sex, just sex that feels so damn good he ends up crying, choking on the tenderness he’s treated with. Maybe he’s too caught up in his emotions to notice the rocking inside his body coming to a halt and the big hands holding his waist still.

 

“Baekhyun.” He first tries, fondling the smaller’s waist until he whines and looks up, eyes still shining. “It’s hurting? Want me to stop?”

 

Would it be odd to think having his ass full with dick makes him feel vulnerable? Even more in the hold of a man he knows nothing about, under his care. Baekhyun ponders over whether to voice out his feelings and look like an absolute fool or keep them inside and just say it feels good, because it _does_.

 

“N-no. It just feels good.”

 

“Want me to continue inside you?”

 

“Please.”

 

Chanyeol rocks slowly inside him, cradling the younger to his chest. While Baekhyun sits completely naked, his partner still has his shirt on, dick out and pants shoved to his ankles. That doesn’t stop Baekhyun from hugging him close and burying his head in his neck, moaning at the little hard jerks Chanyeol gives from time to time.

 

Somewhere very far in his brain, he knows they’re not merely fucking or at least not for _him_. His feelings got involved somehow in the way and there’s no way he can think of letting this stranger go, not when being penetrated with him feels heavenly and clearly not when being held by him makes him feel like he deserves all the good in the world.

 

Chanyeol jerks when someone knocks on the window, stilling his hips flush against Baekhyun’s. “Lie down on me.” He whispers as if he knew what was expecting them outside. “Let me handle it.” Taking off his shirt, the taller lets their chest flush against each other. He reaches out to grab his long coat and places it over Baekhyun’s back in a way that hides his back and exposed bottom.

 

“Good afternoon, Sir- oh, am I interrupting something?”

 

“Good afternoon.” Baekhyun hears Chanyeol reply against his chest. “I found this man freezing on the road, his car broke down, and I feared hypothermia so I’m sharing body warmth with him.”

 

Sounds of a walkie-talkie make their way to the smaller’s ears, instructions he believes are related to the state the highways are in. It must be a police officer. If they get caught, he prays they don’t, but if they do, Baekhyun has no idea what kind of punishment they’d have to face for sexual activities in public. He feels Chanyeol’s penis throb inside him after clenching down unconsciously, stressed about the situation.

 

“We should bring him to the hospital then.” The stranger coughs. “It’s dangerous to leave you two out there.”

 

“Officer Minseok, I don’t think that’s going to be necessary, won’t it Baekhyun?”

 

The younger looks up to indeed, a police officer. His name tag mentions “Minseok” and he doesn’t look older than twenty-five years old. Baekhyun gulps.

 

“I’m feeling better, thank you.” It’s not enough to make the officer go away, he realises. “Chanyeol was taking me to his hotel right after since my flight got cancelled. I just need some more warmth.”

 

It feels so nasty to have his ass stuffed while talking with an authority officer, lying right through his teeth about feeling sick when in fact he can’t feel his lower body from the penetration that feels like it split him in half. He wouldn’t say it out loud… but the pain almost feels good. Being in pain just to be filled to the brim, to have his rim puffy and stretched, to cry at the intrusion and _yet_ push himself down on his partner’s penis, these are new things Baekhyun discovers he loves. That along with being degraded and spanked.

 

“Don’t stay out too much then, the roads are getting worse. We’ll be out patrolling in case something happens.”

 

Closing the window, Chanyeol yanks the coat away and starts fucking the younger with force, much different compared to what he had been doing just moments ago. “My pretty slut, how about you just be mine hmm? Come to me when you need your ass full and I’ll take care of your needs.”

 

Baekhyun begs and begs but for what, he doesn’t know.

 

“I’m not even fucking you to let you show me gratitude back, I’m fucking you because I want that sweet ass around me. Wanna feel your gorgeous body against mine, angel.”

 

The smaller’s penis wasn’t touched yet and he hadn’t been expecting it, but he comes just from the words and the stimulation inside his ass. He’s wanted and someone’s out there being horny _for_ him and although this often happens, this time it’s his own beautiful stranger asking to put a claim on him.

 

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s orgasm and chuckles, not stopping his hips from screwing the younger. “Take me until I’m done?”

 

All the taller receives is a weak nod and cries from the overstimulation, Baekhyun jerking because it gets too much for his tired body to take, to which Chanyeol holds him by the hips firmly and fucks his load into him, bruising the tiny waist he grips with force.

 

The cum makes a mess under them and in small stripes over the driver’s door, staining the black interior; Baekhyun’s cum ruins the door and Chanyeol’s chest while Chanyeol’s paints the smaller’s inside and drips out on the inside of his thighs _and_ on the driver’s seat.

 

“Still with me?” The older whispers, stroking Baekhyun’s hair.

 

“Hmm.”

 

By the time Baekhyun is dressed and lying back on the passenger’s seat, dressed and secured in his seatbelt, he falls asleep. He’s not exactly sure of how Chanyeol cleans their mess and get everything back in order, but he’s glad he does because Baekhyun can barely move. There’s his car to worry about, his parents and his flight, but he pushes them all away and focuses on how stretched his hole is, just how comforting it is to know Chanyeol caused this by penetrating him.

 

The light is the first thing he sees as he opens his eyes, then a room. The white sheets under him are soft and fairly heated and the bed he lies on is the only one in the room; right in front of him is a huge television and a mirror accompanied by a dressing closet to its right. The hallway he sees to the right leads to somewhere he can’t see from his place so Baekhyun gets up and walks the short distance to find a closed door, another dressing closet and the main entrance to the room.

 

It all comes back to him; his parents, the holidays, his car and the beautiful stranger. As pain shoots up from where he remembers being penetrated, Baekhyun remembers especially the mind-blowing sex they shared. So _this_ is Chanyeol’s hotel room.

 

“Hey.”

 

Said man emerges from the bathroom with dripping hair, shorts and a tight shirt sticking to his skin. Baekhyun then looks down at himself and notices he’s only wearing a big long-sleeves shirt; it reaches barely mid-thigh and strangely enough, he’s not freezing in such clothes. The room is heated enough, he reasons.

 

“How’s your bottom?” Chanyeol asks like he’s talking about the weather. “Still in pain?”

 

It’s almost odd now that they’re not horny and out of their mind. “It’s- I’m fine.”

 

“Then come over and show me.” He sits on the bed like he’s expecting Baekhyun to comply. “I wanna make sure you’re not bleeding and check on your rim. Must be puffy now.”

 

“It’s really fine.” Baekhyun insists, turning a pretty shade of red. “Really-“

 

“Please?”

 

The way Chanyeol makes Baekhyun lie on the bed makes him feel open and vulnerable; on his stomach, legs spread, shirt pulled up. He stays true to his promise and checks carefully, having to insert a finger inside after a moment to make sure no bleeding ensued and even when lube oozes out from Baekhyun’s asshole from how much Chanyeol poured, it still hurts.

 

“It all looks normal.” He concludes, retracting his finger and cleaning it on a towel, wiping Baekhyun’s behind with a wet wipe. “But your rim is all red and puffy and I just happen to know what the best remedy to that is.”

 

Baekhyun feels his ass cheeks being grabbed and spread, then something warm against his crack. Lips then tongue; Chanyeol kisses the sensitive skin with softness. Around the rim, then directly on it, licking and sucking around the hole until Baekhyun whines. The push inside doesn’t hurt because the muscle is already stretched and the tongue doesn’t demand much, wet and soft as it penetrates the smaller.

 

Chanyeol eats him out with care until Baekhyun comes all over himself just from the anal stimulation and dirties the sheets with his juices. As it is, the younger is too tired to move once again and lets his partner clean him up and change the sheets before he’s placed on the bed again. Hadn’t he been this exhausted, his cheeks would have turned red from the lewd position Chanyeol kept him in the entire time; legs spread just for him to watch. The bed creaks behind him.

 

“I’ll be leaving as soon as the storm stops.” Baekhyun yawns, rubbing his eyes to fight away the sleepiness. “I’m sorry for being an inconvenience until then.”

 

“I want you to stay over.” An arm loops over his waist and Chanyeol cuddles him from behind, flushing his body against the smaller’s. “Christmas is tomorrow and even if you leave then, you’ll miss it, whoever you’re celebrating it with.”

 

The need to say something arises. “I was going to spend it with my family.” Should he add more? “I’m… single. In case you were wondering, but if you weren’t I-“

 

“Thank God.” He hears Chanyeol sigh and chuckle, to then feel lips against his neck. “I was really hoping you weren’t involved with anyone else. But also that you’re not interested in anyone else?”

 

The insecurity shows and tugs at Baekhyun’s heart. He answers fast. “Just in you.” He tests the waters. “I know we were just fucking to fuck but-“

 

“Not to me.” Chanyeol cuts him. “Not to me, Baekhyun. You’re a good fuck and your body is really fucking great to be used but fuck you’re beautiful and precious. And I wanna take care of you, spoil you rotten and take you out, kiss you and cuddle you, shield you when you need it and make love to you because you deserve this kind of intimacy.”

 

Goosebumps make their way all over Baekhyun’s skin, he doesn’t dare turn around to look into the man’s eyes.

 

“I wanna see you spread your legs for me just like I wanna see you entrust your heart to me, and I mean it. I wanna get to know you and God fuck me if I don’t wanna date you and put my fucking claim on you because I don’t want you to be anyone else’s.”

 

The goosebumps intensify, Baekhyun feels silly but warm. So incredibly warm.

 

“I cried because it got overwhelming.” He confesses, tiny bit shy but confident in his words. “Because you’re a stranger but I got attached to the way you treated me, handled me. Because it felt good with you inside me but with you around me, too.”

 

Chanyeol reaches to interwine their fingers together. “You’re not an object to me, but I still wanted you to spread your legs and take me because I was attracted to you.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to answer.

 

“But that _still_ doesn’t make you an object to me. I can treat you the way you like it, just a tiny rough when I fuck you, but you’re _still_ going to be my partner above all. I hope you know that.”

 

“Yeah.” He breathes freely, looking at their joined hands. “I was hoping you were maybe interested, but I’m really young and not as rich as you.”

 

Chanyeol hums. “Doesn’t matter. I wanna have you so…” He pauses and lets his hand trail under Baekhyun’s stomach to rest on his soft skin. “How about a date tomorrow? It’s Christmas anyways and I don’t want either of us to spend it alone.”

 

“I’d really love that.”

 

“Don’t forget to call your parents in the morning.” Chanyeol reminds Baekhyun after sending him to wash his face and brush his teeth; he’s too tired to shower and negociates a shower only in the morning.

 

Christmas is indeed spent together; Baekhyun learns Chanyeol’s family is crazy rich and the man has no intention to _stop_ spending so much on him even when the younger reminds him he’s not after his money. They shop all morning, eat at a fancy restaurant and end up in the taller’s hotel room for the night.

 

Sex is in Baekhyun’s plans but Chanyeol decides against it after inspecting the smaller’s rim, deeming it still too sensitive for penetration so instead, Baekhyun gets his ass eaten tenderly yet again while his _boyfriend’s_ penis shoves itself down his throat carefully. He promises the smaller to train him to give head some other time.

 

Baekhyun learns Chanyeol lives barely fifteen minutes away from his university dorm which makes it easier for them to meet after their busy schedules; either university classes or Chanyeol’s high placed position at his parents’ company.

 

The next Christmas is spent over at Baekhyun’s parents where he introduces Chanyeol as his boyfriend while New Year’s Eve is spent over at Chanyeol’s family where said man does the same with his smaller partner.

 

Over the course of time, Chanyeol buys Baekhyun butt plugs to help his ass stretch easier and prepare for penetration because the older man’s penis doesn’t get any smaller and the younger is always so eager to push it inside his body despite the pain.

 

The sex toys help but Baekhyun still likes the slight burn he feels in his lower body when Chanyeol pushes himself in, and even the pain that comes from the first thrusts.

 

Another thing that changes in Baekhyun’s life is that he never misses holidays with his family anymore because Chanyeol is always eager to provide money when he knows Baekhyun needs it and it’s always through negotiations and gentle words, even going as to use sex to coax him into accepting his help. As always, Baekhyun wants to give back as much as he receives but with time, he understands that maybe, just maybe, gratitude doesn’t always have to be returned the same way it was received.

 

It’s on their fourth Christmas together that Chanyeol drops to one knee in front of him, a velvet looking box in one hand he opens to reveal a shining diamond placed on a simple yet elegant ring. Overwhelmed is an understatement to describe the younger man. It’s an immediate yes.

 

Chanyeol came over and filled the void in his life like no one else; warmth, company, sex and even money. He makes sure to always tell his partner he wants no help but Chanyeol puts up a fight and insists so much he feels bad not to accept it. After all, who would he count on if not his _fiancé_?

 

Baekhyun is really fucking glad his car broke down that eventful day four years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and apologise if it seems rushed. I was excited and finished it in just two days! This story is also posted on my AFF account (username bucheonsbabe)!
> 
> Do tell me your opinion of it, comments are always welcomed!! :)
> 
> Btw! My twitter is @bucheonsbabe in case you wanna talk with me or become friends! :)


End file.
